


SLEEPOVER

by dimileths



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, I gave you a fair warning, I’m a bit shit at writing, Jill is only mentioned, brace yourself(???), perhaps a smidge of angst, sleepover, stella has no idea what’s happening, stella wishes they were, stella’s honkers (i apologise), tagging her anyway, they aren’t dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimileths/pseuds/dimileths
Summary: Sei has been staying with Stella for a while, and has chosen to sleep next to her. Painful memories choose to bother Sei often, but on one night she decides that she needs some comfort, choosing to find it in cuddling with her friend......and Stella ends up having a bit of a gay panic upon waking up.(Pssst....listen to Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko while reading.....)
Relationships: Sei Asagiri/Stella Hoshii
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	SLEEPOVER

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in a long time, and I’d written it at 3am on two different nights...I don’t think it’s of my best quality, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Pardon any mistakes.
> 
> I’m also not making each half into chapters? Sei’s half seems a tad too short for that...so I apologise.
> 
> This is more of a one shot, so...yeaahhhh.

Sei still thinks about what happened to them, sometimes. She would always try her hardest to push those memories back down - seeing her dearest friend with such serious injuries was unfortunately a memory so vivid that it was impossible to forget. Especially after what happened at the Apollo Bank. So many things came to mind when she recalled the events of that night, all of them used to beat herself up. To shame herself, to make herself feel much weaker than she was. So many things had went wrong. She’d lost what she had always thought was her one and only calling to the ugly truth of its corruption. She had failed so many people that needed her help, the people she’d sworn to protect, rescue, heal. She’d disappointed herself.

But most importantly, she felt as if she had failed Stella. The only person in her life she would rather not disappoint.

In moments like these, she would wish that she actually had a choice. 

Of all places to run to after that kind of incident, her mind immediately went to the shoddy, hellhole, crackhouse bar downtown, smelling of dog piss and soap. Valhalla. She didn’t even think to run to Stella, who absolutely would have already known that Sei was involved. They were important to one another, they always had been. Always would be. But she didn’t go to her. She knew that Stella would be upset with her because of this. She realised this soon after she ended up at the bar, confiding in Jill, unsure of what to do next. She was, of course, right, and was given an earful from Stella...as well as a slap, which she decided was fair enough.

When Stella and Sei were younger, in that first horrific experience that they shared, Stella stayed at Sei’s bedside, worried sick. And while it was very much appreciated and comforting to her, Sei felt useless. Despite having thrown herself at their attacker as he gouged out Stella’s eye, having many of her ribs broken and organs ruptured, she still felt as if she’d not done enough. Stella still lost her eye. She was still permanently affected by Sei’s failure. 

Disappointing Stella after the Apollo Bank event only allowed it all come back to her. Her physical injuries were close to being ignored as she dealt with the stress of her past as well as the stress of the present. Her first encounter with a corrupt White Knight, her father’s abuse, her teen self’s behaviour, and now the Apollo Bank.

All of this was bothering her one night. Eating at her for hours on end. Her memories were parasitic, the longer she tried to sort through her thoughts and mental baggage, the more they would pop up in her head, reminding her of exactly how things had went all too suddenly. She had been staying at Stella’s on and off for a long time, now. She felt safer there, and felt safest next to Stella in her bed.

Her friend was...unusually flustered by the idea of them sharing a bed when she had first asked. It was never an issue before, but she decided not to question it. There was no point in worrying about something so trivial, even if it was inevitably going to stay in the back of her mind until she was certain it was bigger than she had originally thought.

Stella had given Sei permission to snuggle up to her if necessary, something that the troubled girl seemed to be needing at the minute. After so many hours of her laying awake and staring at the ceiling, allowing her problems to plague her mind yet again, Sei had rested her head on Stella’s chest and taken one of her hands in hers, reaching across her body to grab it. This made her feel a lot more secure, even if it wasn’t helping her much in falling asleep. A small smile spread across her face, her friend’s expression unchanging as she slept. She glanced down at the other woman’s larger chest, trying to contain a giggle. It felt like a pillow.

Stella had always been insecure about her chest size, disliking it but also appreciating that it was something she had in common with her mother, who showed off her chest as a sign of confidence. The thought had always amused Sei, the idea of her friend internally arguing with herself over something she has little control over. So unlike her, but undeniably “Stella” all the same.

Stella had always been her dearest friend. Sei admired her pride, the mask she’d put up for the public, hiding her true kindness beneath it all. She hid a few of her most loveable traits, like her excitement when her favourite idol was mentioned. She would show the true extent of her generosity at Mega Christmas, though, as it was a holiday that would always leave her in a good mood, she would allow the staff members to claim leftovers and take them home, as well as give their children gifts each year. This ended up with them calling her “Auntie Ella”, something that she welcomed, but it also peeved her, as they had not given Sei a similar name. The fact that she used to believe she was the reincarnation of Santa Claus, her obsession with not wasting food (sometimes it would be annoying, this is something that Sei would admit, but that didn’t make it any less endearing), Sei found all of these things loveable. Her smile grew wider as she recalled all of the things she’d told Jill...it was nice having someone in her life that cared so much.

Her eyes scanned the other as she slept, still. Sei spotted many more things she found particularly endearing as she did so, like how her ears twitched and her stillness, not having budged from her current position on her back since she’d fallen asleep. Her long red hair, no longer in its usual drills, fanned out across the pillows, and the softness of her skin, something that Sei felt as she moved her hand up to Stella’s cheek, before resting it on her shoulder. Sei’s admiration for Stella’s traits, habits and features, as well as Stella herself, were enough to distract her from the pain she’d endured on her own, and the pain that they’d endured together. Whatever worries that were bothering her earlier in the night faded away as she drifted off to sleep.

Stella woke up the next morning with a sleeping Sei clinging to her torso, her head resting on her bosom. She had to take a moment to process everything, her face reddening with every passing second that her companion stayed on top of her. Sei’s weight was no issue, she wasn’t too heavy to handle or anything of the sort, but it was the  position that she was in.

Of course, the other would have seen no problem with where her head was resting, Stella figured, perhaps she would even find it amusing. The only thing that really contributed to Stella’s flustering was that Sei must be  _ comfortable _ this way.

_Comfortable_.

Stella lay there, her face still as red as can be, staring at the ceiling. She would feel bad if she were to move Sei, and risk waking her up, as well. She was sleeping so soundly, and for once in the past...while, she seemed to be at peace. Of course, Stella had no way of telling what was going on in the other’s head, which was a worry, but she showed no signs of distress. In that moment, it was enough. 

Stella looked down at Sei for a minute, envying her comfort in this situation, especially since she’d put them in it. The way her head was placed on her chest, her arms wrapped around her body, and the silence surrounding them, she seemed content with it all. Sei made no noise as she slept, so at peace.

Stella found herself lifting a hand, reaching to rest it on Sei’s upper back. She was gentle, as not to disturb her, and once she was sure that she was still comfortable, she rubbed at the other’s back, her other hand moving to the sleeping girl’s hair. It was soft, and Sei didn’t seem bothered by her fingers running through it, prompting a smile from Stella.

Sei was so very important to her. Her compassion and kindness were two of Stella’s favourite things about her. Not to mention her absent-minded nature, and how she found no reason to complain about anything. Her bravery...especially her bravery. The one event in their childhood, the one at the park, was one Stella could never forget. How Sei had put herself in danger to try and stop her from getting hurt, to prevent her from being injured in the way that she was...they were only children, too. All of the dangerous things she must have done in her time as a White Knight frightened Stella, especially after the Apollo Bank incident....just how many times had she been in these life-threatening situations? She didn’t really want to know, anymore. Sei’s past alone would have been traumatic enough, knowing how her father had treated her mother and her having to watch it happen. She’d been through so much, and Stella was glad that she was still here with her after it all.

Sometimes, she would think about how she viewed Sei’s experience at the Apollo Bank. Stella had seen it as a way to give back, to be of use to her friend for once, instead of it being the usual. Sei helping her. She wanted to be the one protecting the other, this time. She felt selfish, but she owed this to Sei. She wanted to repay her kindness.

She was drifting back off, now, too, having managed to get used to the scenario she had been placed in. It turned out to be more comfortable than she’d expected, her eyes threatening to close for another few hours.

It was strange, though. She was not at all unfamiliar with being intimate with Sei at all. They’d often sleep in the same bed, cuddle on movie nights, they’d even change in front of one another with no problem. However, both verbal and physical affection were beginning to fluster Stella more and more each time, since Jill from the bar had noted that the two could easily be mistaken for a couple. At her high school, it was no different. The thought would cross her mind sometimes. What would change? Would they just be more intimate, or would it all stay the same? Would they go on dates like other couples might, or would that just be the same as their visits to Valhalla? Thinking of it all was tiring.

So tiring that it finally put her back to sleep.

The two stayed that way for hours, holding one another as they slept.

Peaceful. Free of stress.


End file.
